Parce qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes
by Isalinedebretagne
Summary: John est fatigué des incessantes affaires de Sherlock. À tel point qu'il décide de le quitter et de quitter Londres pour pouvoir un moment de répit. Que va dire notre détective?


**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de la BBC et de SACD.**

_Hello tous le monde! Je vous offre un OS avec comme pairing... Johnlock... bien sûr! Me connaissant, quoi de plus normal. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

ooOOOoo

John Watson errait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sherlock Holmes. Il finit par s'installer devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur Baker Street et poussa un gros soupir qui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il ne supportait plus les tristes rues de Londres et les affaires incessantes du détective.

Depuis deux ans que Sherlock était revenu, ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre moment de répit. Il étouffait. Le danger l'appelait sans cesse aux côtés de son meilleur ami, mais il était de plus en plus fatigué. Il ne pouvait être sûr de pouvoir dormir une nuit complète lorsqu'il allait se coucher le soir, et plus il doutait, moins il parvenait à trouver le sommeil. En effet, Sherlock pouvait entrer dans sa chambre à tout moment en lui disant qu'il avait une piste et qu'il fallait courir après un meurtrier à la seconde. Après tout, John n'avait pas les trente-six petites années de son colocataire. Il avait quarante-et-un ans et devait se reposer de temps à autre.

Le pauvre docteur de l'armée ne supportait plus le gris des immeubles. Il ne parvenait même plus à admirer les parcs de la capitale ni son architecture singulière et anachronique. Il ne pouvait même plus être fasciné par ces femmes qui portaient du mascara et des vêtements à la mode, car il était épuisé et particulièrement las et résigné. Même la beauté fascinante de Sherlock ne réussissait plus à le dérider.

John soupira une nouvelle fois et Sherlock leva enfin la tête de son microscope. Il fronça les sourcils, n'ayant jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil.

John avait pris du thé ce matin, des biscuits aux noisettes dont il avait encore des miettes sur sa chemise. Il ne s'était pas rasé ? Tiens, tiens, tiens… Le médecin était pourtant toujours bien sur lui. Il ne s'était pas lavé les dents non plus, de toute évidence, puisqu'il n'avait pas la tâche de dentifrice qu'il avait toujours au coin gauche de la bouche. Rien de très voyant, mais Sherlock s'y était habitué et ne pas la voir lui fit un pincement au cœur. Son médecin n'allait pas bien.

- John ? dit-il en retournant sur ses observations microscopiques.

- Mmmh ? fit celui-ci.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit-il enfin en sautant sur ces pieds. C'est de la sciure de cèdre !

John ne broncha pas et resta scotché devant la fenêtre. Sherlock fonça sur lui et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le retourner vers lui.

- De la sciure de cè…

Il s'interrompit. John avait les yeux dans le vague. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'en fichait, carrément. Il allait mal. Le détective avait voulu lui faire oublier son malaise en lui confiant ses découvertes sur leur enquête, mais le médecin ne semblait pas intéressé. Inquiet, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- John ? appela-t-il pour réveiller ce-dernier.

- Mmmh ? répondit le docteur en levant un regard vide vers le détective.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sherlock en lâchant, déçu, les épaules de son colocataire.

- Rien, répondit le docteur en soupirant de lassitude.

- Il me semble d'une évidence indéniable que tu mens. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

John tourna le dos à Sherlock et s'assit dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée éteinte en ce pluvieux jour d'automne.

- Je n'en peux plus, Sherlock, lâcha John en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je suis épuisé de nos affaires à répétition. Je suis épuisé ! J'en ai assez de ces rues grises ou les fleurs fanent.

- On est en octobre. C'est normal qu'elles dépérissent, s'exclama Sherlock qui ne comprenait visiblement pas d'où venait le problème.

- Je veux trouver un endroit où tes affaires ne me poursuivront pas ! Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, tu es toujours là et tes capacités mentales dénichent affaire sur affaire. Je n'en peux plus…

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté une nouvelle fois. Il ne saisissait pas. L'activité et le danger permettaient à John de rester en vie. C'est pourquoi il était là… Pourquoi, soudainement, changerait-il d'avis?

- John, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de lui, je ne… comprends...pas.

John eut un petit rire triste. Le grand Sherlock Holmes, maître de la déduction ne comprenant pas, c'était tout bonnement lamentable.

- Écoute Sherlock, déclara Watson, je ne suis plus tout jeune et j'ai vécu la guerre ! J'ai une cicatrice de balle à l'épaule, un problème de jambe…

- Que tu as su régler grâce à nos activités, l'interrompit le plus jeune. Alors pourquoi, d'un moment à l'autre, abandonnerais-tu tout ceci ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Parce que je suis fatigué. Des rues de Londres, de cette agitation incessante… Sherlock, je vais m'en aller…

Le détective sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Tu vas quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais m'en aller. Je vais partir vivre quelques temps chez Harry. J'ai besoin de vacances.

Sherlock s'adossa au dos de son fauteuil, ahuri par la nouvelle. Comment allait-il résoudre ses enquêtes sans la présence de John à ses côtés ? Il avait remarqué qu'il était bien plus stimulant et utile de parler à un être vivant plutôt qu'à son crâne pour réfléchir… Non… ce n'était pas vrai. Il était plus stimulant de parler à John Watson qu'à son crâne… Le détective lança un regard vers la cheminée où trônait cet objet qu'il considérait désormais comme le symbole d'une vie révolue depuis longtemps.

John, dans son siège, poussa un long soupir et se leva.

- Je vais aller faire mes valises.

- Non ! s'exclama Sherlock en se levant d'un bond. Non. J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de la vie que je t'offre pour vivre. Nous en avons fait l'expérience.

- Écoute bien, parce que je ne me répéterai pas, s'énerva John en serrant sa main gauche contre sa cuisse. Ne crois pas me retenir par tes paroles. J'en ai assez de vivre dans cette fourmilière géante qu'est ton terrain de chasse. Cette ville… J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. J'ai besoin d'air, de gens qui ne sont pas terrassés par les vapeurs d'essence ou par des meurtres.

- D'accord. Mais je viens avec toi ! dit Sherlock en se levant pour rejoindre Watson.

- Non, s'écria John en le rasseyant dans son siège. Pas cette fois, Monsieur Holmes ! Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, tu sais. Je veux juste voir la campagne anglaise. Ici, j'oublie presque l'odeur des montagnes. Je ne me souviens pas de la couleur des arcs-en-ciel. Je veux voir un lever de soleil sur un lac. Je ne suis pas comme toi qui peux rester des mois sans bouger de cet appartement. J'ai besoin de plus et de moins à la fois. Tu sais… il y a des fois où je repense à mon enfance et aux filles qui se baignaient dans les rivières. J'aimais les regarder rire ; cela me faisait me sentir chez moi. Alors je m'en vais pour échapper à l'ennui mortel... ou peut-être que je m'en vais justement pour m'ennuyer... tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de souffler.

Sherlock regarda John s'éloigner dans le silence pesant de l'appartement. Laisser John le quitter revenait à tirer un trait sur sa vie. Mais pour le bien-être de son ami, le détective était prêt à se sacrifier.

Deux jours plus tard, Sherlock conduisait John à la gare de King's Cross. Son ami n'avait pris qu'une valise avec le nécessaire pour une semaine. Voir deux. Cela signifiait qu'il comptait rentrer, mais cela n'allégeait pas le cœur du brun pour autant.

Lorsque John monta dans le train avec son bagage, Sherlock eut un soupir résigné.

- On se revoit vite, lui dit John en souriant.

- Je le sais, répondit Sherlock en essayant d'imiter un sourire.

- Tu peux pleurer, déclara John.

- Je ne vais pas pleurer, s'offusqua le génie.

- Quand tu fais semblant de sourire, tu as une ride, juste là, murmura John en frôlant du pouce la joue de son colocataire. Je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours. Je rentre vite.

Doucement, sans un mot de plus, John effleura les lèvres de Sherlock et disparut dans le train. Sur le quai, Sherlock resta silencieux un instant avant de faire un signe de la main à John, assis côté fenêtre. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire radieux et Sherlock regarda le véhicule quitter la gare, son ami à bord.

Deux semaines… Deux semaines où Sherlock devrait patienter pour demander à John le pourquoi de ce baiser. Deux semaines à échafauder théorie sur théorie alors que la plus simple conclusion n'osait qu'effleurer son esprit.

« Sans doute parce qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes… »

* * *

_Voilà. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire. Désolée si les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais j'avais cette fic' depuis un moment dans la tête et je me devais de la publier._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et bisous à tous._

_Isaline de Bretagne_


End file.
